I'm In Love With You, And All Niall's Things
by Fernanda97
Summary: Bromance/Romance, Narry Storan de One Direction Harry se enamoró de uno de sus compañeros de banda, un Rubio de ojos azules. Conforme el tiempo pasa se pregunta así mismo si luchar por el vale la pena todos los celos y el dolor que aveces le causa el no saber si algún día le gustará a Niall. Mi segunda historia, por favor dejen reviews y si tienen alguna idea yo escucho (:
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí vengo con mi segunda historia _Yaoi, _cabe destacar que es una de mis parejas favoritas

Niall Horan & Harry Styles, de One Direction

Bien, también añadí otra parejita, que me encanta, pero con el tiempo ya sabrán quien es.

Sinceramente este primer capítulo sentí que le faltaba algo, como ¿intriga? O algo así, pero conforme pase la historia se vuelve más intrigante

En fin, dejen reviews por favor si les gusto este primer capítulo, den follow a la historia, y ... Creo que ya es todo.

Disfruten la historia (:

* * *

**Niall POV**  
—¿Hey Harry me ayudarías con esto?— pregunte a mi amigo, que jugaba atentamente en su teléfono.

—Eh, si claro Zayn— hablo distraídamente

—No soy Zayn, Hazza— dije con ceño fruncido y algo de molestia en mi voz, "¿Acaso soy tan fácil de confundir? No por nada las fans me reconocen por ser el Irlandés Rubio de la banda" pensé

—¿Qué? Ah, perdona Niall— sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda al escuchar mi nombre— Claro ya voy— dio un último toque a la pantalla y corrió hacia mi, liberando un poco el peso de mis brazos, que se habían cansado por cargar tantas bolsas llenas de comida, y para mi tortura, no poder comerla — Wow, con esto podemos comer por todo un año —río Harry

—Claro si Niall no se lo come antes— río Zayn, que había llegado a la cocina con nosotros, a lo cual asentí con otra risa

—¡Si! Al fin llegas Irlandés— dijo emocionado Louis, que me abrazo fuertemente al llegar a mi lado, Harry justo a sus espaldas miro hacia él, para después mirarme con algo raro en sus ojos —Ya quería derrotarte en el Wii — se acercó un poco a mi oído— Liam es muy fácil de derrotar

—¡Hey te escuche Louis!— escuche gritar a Liam desde el pasillo

—¡Lo siento —grito el ojiazul de vuelta hacia Liam — Es cierto —hablo dirigiéndose hacia mi

—¡También escuche eso!— Louis río antes de tomarme del brazo y jalarme con el, eche una rápida mirada sobre mi hombro para ver a Zayn riendo y a Harry a su lado, con un rojo tiñendo su rostro y gesto serio, ¿Qué le sucedía a Harry hoy?

**Harry POV**

—¿Celoso Hazza? —hablo Zayn a mi lado, llevándose un trozo de muffin a la boca, sacándolo de una de las bolsas que Niall había traído

Quería ir con el a comprar, seguramente había llegado muy cansado, pero cuando me entere que saldría a comprar comida, yo apenas estaba comenzando a despertarme. Me sentí mal.

Mire a Zayn, que conocía mi secreto mejor que nadie, en realidad, era el único que lo sabía.

—Si —admití en voz sería con un muy profundo suspiro

—Ay Hazza —me dio un suave golpe en la espalda, mientras que con la otra seguía sacando la comida.

Decidí despejar un poco mi mente, por que ¿Qué ganaba con ponerme celoso?  
Además más tarde tendría tiempo para estar con Nialler, y si tenía suerte, podría dormir con el enla noche. Aunque no como en realidad me gustaría 'Dormir' con el, pero eso, al menos ya era algo.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dije a Zayn, tomando otras bolsas y comenzando a sacar su contenido, guardándolo en las alacenas de la cocina.

Pronto terminamos de sacarla comida, y sin más que hacer decidimos ir con los demás chicos 'Mas vale que nadie este cerca de Niall' o probablemente me pondría celoso y alguien más -Que no fuera Zayn- lo notaria, pensé.

Y para mi suerte, Louis y Liam estaban parados a medio cuarto, con los controles del Wii en mano, agitando los brazos en cualquier dirección en el aire, y si no hubiera sido por mi, Zayn abría quedado noqueado a media habitación por culpa del brazo de Louis

—Per-do-na Za-yn —hablo entrecortadamente el casi-responsable del accidente de mi amigo, entre manotazos al aire.

—No hay problema Lou — río Zayn—Gracias Harry

Asentí y fui a sentarme al lado de Niall, que estaba a la mitad de la cama con las piernas cruzadas bajo el.

—¿Quien va ganando? —le pregunte con repentina felicidad

—Louis —y bajo la voz, acercándose a mi oído y susurrando —Liam va perdiendo pero no lo quiere admitir

Sentía el aliento tibio de Niall pegar en mi oído, luche para no estremecer me a tal acción disfrutando del momento. Zayn, recargado en la pared, me miraba con una media sonrisa.

—Vaya, soy tan famoso entre nosotros cinco— hablo Liam — Si te escuche Niall

Los cuatro reíamos al unísono —Te lo dije, no lo admite —volvió a decir Niall, haciéndome reír de nuevo

—Ya basta chicos, déjenlo —hablo protectora menté Zayn, y ahora quien lo miraba con una sonrisa fui yo, en cuanto él me vio le levanté ambas cejas, el se puso un poco rojo y sin quererlo sonrió. Zayn también sentía algo por uno del grupo, y yo, escondí tan bien su secreto como él escondía el mío.

—¡Al fin! Te tardaste mucho Zayn —agradeció Liam, a lo cual reí

—¡Oh si! BooBear gana de nuevo — grito Louis, extendiendo los brazos ampliamente volteándose hacia Liam

Vi el televisor, en la que la pantalla se dividía en dos, y efectivamente como Louis había dicho, en su parte decía "Victory"

—¡Bah! Ya no juego —Liam se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo niño chiquito haciendo puchero.

—Ah vamos Bro —dijo el ojiazul dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados

—No— protesto Leeyum fingiendo estar indignado

—Yo jugare —se ofreció Zayn, acercándose a los otros dos, Liam le tendió el control y Zayn rápidamente lo tomo

—Genial, otra víctima, digo alguien con quien jugar —río Louis, a quien pronto yo acompañe

**Niall POV**

Era gracioso como nos llevábamos todos. Podíamos hacernos bromas, golpearnos incluso gritarnos pero siempre jugando.

—Tranquilo Liam, ya mejorarás, si te sirve de algo —agregué— yo al comienzo siempre perdía cuando jugaba contra Lou, ahora soy invencible —me cruzé de brazos victoriosamente

Louis me vio por encima de su hombro entrecerrando los ojos —Eso ya lo veremos Nialler— dijo antes de ponerle play al juego y jugar contra Zayn

—Gracias Niall, aunque supongo que debo practicar más —hizo una mueca Liam antes de recargarse en las almohadas detrás de Harry y de mi

Observe a Harry mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, mordi mi labio.

—Oye Harry— me acerque más a el, susurrándole, ya que al parecer Liam tenía un oído supersónico — ¿Qué tenías hace rato en la cocina? — le pregunte, vi como su cuerpo se tensó a mi pregunta, dudo por unos segundos

—Ah, es que...Lou quería jugar contra ti y bueno, yo quería jugar contra él, pero no hubo oportunidad de decirle, así que cuando te escogió a ti, bueno, ya no hubo de otra —no me sentía como el profesional sobre cuando alguien mentía, pero Harry parecía ser punto y aparte. Algo tenía en su voz que no me convenció del todo lo que dijo, pero cuando lo vi me miro con sus ojos verdes, haciéndome extrañamente perder el aliento, sólo asentí débilmente.

Mire de nuevo hacia Zayn y Louis, el primero parecía que no había comenzado muy bien la pelea contra el segundo, pero pronto el personaje de Zayn ataco al de Louis y bajo mucho de su barra de energía

—¡Hey! —protesto, a lo cual Zayn sólo río. Pronto, en la pantalla del Moreno la palabra "Victory" apareció

Zayn río emocionado a su inminente victoria y grito felizmente. Escuche a Liam reír detrás nuestro

—Vaya...

BooBear frunció su ceño, actuando enojado.

—Ahh vamos BooBear, no estarás enojado por que llegue a tirarte tu racha de victorias ¿Oh si? —dijo Zayn poniendo una mano en su hombro

Louis lo miro divertido, para después reír.

—Oye Lou —atraje su atención—Harry quiere jugar una pelea contra ti —sonreí

—¿Enserió Harry? —miro al chico que tenía a mi lado —¡Vamos! — sea cómodo el control en la mano

—¿Qué? ¡No yo no qui...—su voz disminuyo, pero pareció recordarl algo y de nuevo el tono de voz subió — Te ganare Tomlinson —sonrió y me miro, antes de tomar el control del Wii de manos de Zayn y ponerse al lado de Louis.

—Que raro — hablo Zayn, acostado a un lado de Liam detrás de mi

—¿Qué? —le pregunte al mismo tiempo que Leeyum y yo lo veíamos

El hizo una seña de que nos acercáramos más, una vez estuvimos muy juntos y Zayn volteando a ver a cada segundo a Harry, hablo —A Harry no le gusta mucho jugar el Wii, créeme si tuviera la oportunidad de quemarlo, lo haría —río en voz baja

Yo mire a mis espaldas, donde había quedado situado Harry que jugaba con Lou.

—Pero hace rato el me dijo que quería jugar un rato con Louis —comenten entrecerrando los ojos

Zayn me inspecciono con la mirada —¿Cuándo? —pregunto cuidadoso

—Cuando le pregunte el por que había reaccionado de esa manera cuando llegue de comprar la comida, hablando de comida, tengo hambre, iré a comer —sonreí antes de saltar de la cama y salir del cuarto hacia la cocina.

**Eso es todo por ahora, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo de esta bella historia de Narry *u*

¡Gracias a HBluesHeart por tu review!

Bien, espero les guste y dejen más reviews, por favor (:

* * *

**Harry POV**

Asi como había querido, por la noche había compartido la cama con Niall, después de derrotar a Louis en el Wii. Aunque algo me había dicho Zayn sobre el Rubio que dormía profundamente a mi lado. Sólo me advirtió que tuviera más cuidado, por que si me descuidaba podría salir a la luz mi secreto. No podría arriesgarme a eso.

Por que significaría perder la amistad de Niall, tal ves no completamente, por que estábamos obligados a vernos ya que éramos una banda, pero si haría las cosas un poco más incómodas. Claro si el no sentía nada por mi.

No conocía muy bien las preferencias sexuales de Nialler, ya que no habia tenido novia, y por lo visto no le urgia "Mi princesa esta en camino, solo debo esperar" nos repetia. ¿Que tal si era un principe? ¿Y que tal si ese príncipe era yo? Niall se movio un poco acomodandose en la cama, crei que se habia despertado, pero su respiracion me hizo ver que seguia dormido. lo observe un poco mas, se veia atractivo al dormir, queria acariciar su rostro, pero no podía, corría el pequeño peligro de despertarlo.

Suspire, al verlo, algo me decía que no perdiera la esperanza. Y yo, seguiría ese consejo silencioso.

Ahora sólo restaba hablar con Zayn, para decirle que no me rendiría, y que eso mismo debía hacer el, no rendirse, ya que podría ser, que aquel que se gano el corazón de él también hubiera caído enamorado de Zayn.

Intente sentarme, recargando mis codos en el colchón, pero pronto fue un movimiento in escenario, ya que ese chico que me encantaba rodó sobre el mismo, y de darme la espalda ahora se acercaba a mi buscando, suponía yo, mi pecho. Me recosté de nuevo, y justo como pensé, él al buscar con su mano y encontrar mi pecho, pego su cabeza a él. Respire tranquilamente, intentando no alterarme de más. Mientras observaba su rubia cabellera me permití pasar mi mano por ella, eso sería algo que no tan fácil haría despertarlo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse en respuesta, si era Liam o Louis sería difícil explicar el estado en el que me encontraba con Niall, sobre mi pecho y yo, con una mano en su cabello. Aunque sí, nos abrazábamos y dábamos besos en nuestras mejillas, esto podría pasar como algo muy diferente.

—Dormilón —sonrió burlón, recargandose en el marco de la puerta, ya vestido

—No, si estuviera dormido me hubiera estado perdiendo esto —señale a Niall en mi pecho

—Ay Harry, ¿cuando le dirás la verdad a Niall? —pregunto con un suspiro Zayn

—¿Y arriesgarme a perderlo como amigo? Gracias pero no. —mordí mi labio— ¿Sabes qué? Lo haré —los ojos de mi amigo abriéndose en sorpresa

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto sonriente

—Cuando tu le digas la verdad a L...

—¡NO LO GRITES! —pronuncio en voz demasiado alta, y temí que Niall, que seguía acurrucado en mi pecho despertara, pero sólo se quitó encima mío, y recargo su cabeza en la almohada, de nuevo.

—Gracias —le dije sarcásticamente, señalando al chico que había remplazado mi pecho por su almohada

—Perdón —sonrió culpablemente —Pero esta despierto, y no quiero que sepa, no aún.

Abri mi boca, listo para preguntar algo, pero escuche la voz de Liam entrar hacia el cuarto, y mejor cerré la boca de nuevo.

—¿Decirle la verdad a quien? ¿qué se traen entre manos? —entrecerró los ojos, dándole un pequeño codazo a Zayn en las costillas

—Nada, una pequeña broma que traemos entre manos —Zayn sonrió a Liam, quien al instante, y hasta a mi parecer muy extraño, se sonrojó.

—Bien, sólo no me hagan responsable si hay heridos —me miro brevemente, para después mirar al chico recargado en la puerta por unos momentos, que parecieron milenios, tanto que me sentí incómodo por estar ahí. Pero Hey ¡Esta era mi habitación!

—¡Oigan oigan! Creo que es demasiada plática, podrían despertarlo —me referí a Niall

Ambos apenas y me prestaron atención, se rieron y salieron de la habitación, abrazándoze el uno al otro por los hombros. Bueno, al menos Zayn lo tenía más fácil, pensé.

Alcanze mi teléfono, que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama. Presione un botón y la pantalla brilló con la hora en ella "9:29". Volví a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita

Me voltee hacia el lado de Niall, mi movimiento perturbando el sueño de el, rodó hasta que los dos quedamos frente a frente. Podía sentir que Niall estaba por despertar, cerré mis ojos, pretendiendo estar dormido, reprimi una risa de nerviosismo, y respire calladamente, para hacer una actuación más creíble.

**Niall POV**

Abrí mis ojos, para volverlos a cerrar, repentinamente cegado por la luz que entraba directamente por la ventana hacia mi. Talle mis ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir pensé que todavía estaba soñando.

El rostro de Harry a contraluz me hacia ver lo perfecto que era. Sus rizos callendo por su frente, sobre sus ojos cerrados, ocultando esas esmeraldas que me encantaba ver, y sus labios entreabiertos tan cerca de los míos.

Estire una mano lentamente hacia su rostro, tomando un rizo que cubría su ojo, y lo aparte, colocándolo delicadamente con los otros, detrás de sus oídos.

—¡Ya despiértense!— entro estrepitosamente Louis a la habitación, gritando para que despertáramos. Voltee a verlo, sus ojos se desviaron de mi al chico que tenía a mi lado, lo sentí moverse, y cuando voltee se tallaba los ojos y tenía una mueca en su rostro

Mire a Louis, con un gesto serio. El se río, y salió de la habitación. Reí después de que saliera, y voltee de nuevo a Harry, el sostenía aún el dorso de su mano contra su ojo, la otra mano libero su ojo izquierdo, y me vió, sonriéndome tiernamente. Sentí una ternura indescriptible en mi interior, y unas ganas de tomarlo por las mejillas y besarlo.

—Ya es hora de despertar —le sonreí riéndome, no dejandome llevar por la tentacion, apartando las cobijas y levantandome de la cama, estirando mis brazos.

Harry se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos. —Me meteré a bañar —le avise alcanzando mi ropa y metiéndome al baño de la habitación.

A los pocos minutos de haber dejado que el agua caliente me relajara, alguien toco a la puerta

—¿Nialler? —pregunto Harry

—¿Qué pasa? —le respondí mientras terminaba de quitarme el shampoo del cabello

—¿Te vas a tardar mucho Irlandés? —sonreí automáticamente, y agradecí que la cortina estuviera de por medio, de lo contrario el hubiera visto la amplia sonrisa que el produjo en mi, además de otra cosa...

—No, sólo espera en un minuto ya estoy afuera — escuche la puerta cerrarse, y suspire, apresurando el baño que estaba tomando.

Salí y tome la toalla, enredandola en mi cadera, me acerque a mi ropa, sólo para descubrir que no había traído ropa interior...

Mordi mi labio y salí al cuarto, donde vi a Harry acostado en la cama, se levantó en cuanto me escucho. —Ya puedes entrar —le sonreí, note como sus ojos bajaban a mi pecho y se mordía su labio. Parpadee unas cuantas veces, y me sentí sonrojar.

—Yo..Voy a...Entrar —se aclaró la garganta, y pude ver un tono rosado en sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver más atractivo. Paso al lado de mi sonriéndome, y después de eso escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Ya todos estábamos en la sala, Zayn y Liam hablaban animadamente, no sabía de que, Louis jugaba en el X-Box un juego de carreras, Harry y yo estábamos en la barra de la cocina, desayunando.

Metí la cuchara a mi cereal, y la llené de fresas para después llevarla a mi boca, por mi vista periférica podía a ver a Harry observándome.

—¿Se te antojaron las fresas? —le pregunte sonriendo, a lo cual el se lamió los labios y sonrió

—Algo así — metí de nuevo la cuchara al cereal atrapando a otras dos fresas y la levanté de nuevo, pero a mitad de camino la mano de Hazza tomo mi mano. Me miro fijo a los ojos, y dirijio mi mano con la cuchara hacia su boca, cerrando sus labios alrededor de ella. Nos miramos fijamente antes de lamer mis labios inconscientemente.

Mordió levemente su labio, mirando los míos fijamente para verme después a los ojos. Lo sentí acercándose a mi, con sus labios entreabiertos, sentí mi labio inferior temblar. Estaba a punto de besarlo, me repetía mi voz interior una y otra vez. Todo mi interior se revolvía en respuesta a mi emoción y nerviosismo.

—¡SIIII!— brinque de golpe al igual que Harry al escuchar a Louis gritar. Alzo los brazos y se levantó del sofá, volteo hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y río.

Zayn y Liam, le sonrieron divertidos y aplaudiendo, por la victoria de Louis terminando en primer lugar.

Harry se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente a mi lado, y yo hice lo mismo.

¿Enserio había estado apunto de besarlo? ¿Qué tal si no me Iba a besar?

Suspire pesadamente antes de meter de nuevo la cuchara a mi plato con cereal y atrapar varias hojuelas y llevándomelas a la boca.

* * *

Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo :D


	3. Chapter 3

****Bueno, supuse que hoy, por ser cumpleaños de Liam, subiría un cap, considerando que ayer subi el capítulo dos.

Debo agradecer a HBluesHeart, por que bueno, al parecer es mi única lectora, pero en realidad, aprecio mucho el cariño, y que se tome el tiempo para leer esta historia.

debo decir que el siguiente capítulo sera narrado por alguien más. Y sobre todo, el siguiente capítulo será de Ziam.

Pero aún así, la historia no se desvimuch de Narry.

En fin, gracias por leer, disfruten la historia (:

* * *

**Harry POV**

Esa misma tarde, habiamos quedado de acuerdo en hacer un pequeña fogata, fuera de mi casa, para pasar el rato.

Zayn y yo nos habiamos ofrecido como voluntarios para ir a comprar frituras, habiamos subido al auto, y fuimos justo al supermercado mas cerca

En cuanto bajamos, algunos paparazzi salieron, aun no sabia de donde, y comenzaron a cegarnos con sus flashes.

Entramos rapidamente, y nos dirijimos hacia las frutas, aun no muy seguro por que

—Hey Harry, deberias tener mas cuidado...—dijo de la nada Zayn

—¿Como? —pregunte sin entender a que se referia

—En la mañana, cuando Niall y tu estaban en la barra, desayunando —recorde lo que el contaba, recorde lo cerca que Niall estaba de mi...Y sus labios...—Y estaban apunto de...—Hizo unas señas con las manos, dandome a entender mi casi beso con Niall

Me sonrojé, y reí nerviosamente, Zayn rio conmigo, y tomo una manzana

—A lo que me refiero es que...

—Bueno, si creo que entiendo...,Aunque tengo una duda, ¿Como nos viste si estabas de espaldas a nosotros?

Zayn rio una vez mas, dandole vuelta en la mano a su manzana —Eres un poco despistado Harry —rio de nuevo —Hubo un momento en el que tu no nos veias, ahi fue cuando volteé y creeme que tuve que distraer a Liam para que tampoco él volteara —guiño un ojo

Lo golpee mientras reia, aunque si, tenia razon, y no era la primera vez que me lo advertia, aunque siempre me preguntaba, ¿Que haria yo sin Zayn?

—Creo que me llevare esta manzana —dijo con una media sonrisa Zayn —Bueno, vamos por las frituras

Nos acercamos a uno de los pasillos, muchas personas nos veian y algunas chicas nos sonreian, otras se acercaban para tomarse fotos con nosotros a lo cual sonreiamos y aceptabamos.

Llegamos al pasillo y encontramos gomitas, papas, y sobre todo bombones.

Pagamos todo y regresamos a mi casa. Louis nos recibio en la entrada, casi arrebatandonos las bolsas e inspeccionando lo que habiamos comprado

—¿Una manzana? —pregunto el sacandola de una bolsa

—Es mia —Zayn la tomo y se acerco al zinc para lavarla, en cuanto la seco, le dio una mordida

—Genial, ya llegaron, ¿Que compraron? —Dijo Liam poniendose al lado de Louis, justo enfrente de Zayn

—¿Y Niall? —pregunte sin querer

Me gane una mirada un poco nerviosa de Zayn, y Liam me miro de reojo

—Esta en el patio de atras, tocando la guitarra —asenti, mordiendo mi labio

—¡Bombones! Y...Gomitas, creo que mañana tendremos dolor de estomago —comento Louis, a lo que los cuatro reimos

—Te faltaron las papas —las saque de la bolsa faltante

—¿Y por que Zayn tiene una manzana? —pregunto Liam viendo al chico frente a el

—No se, se me antojo y la quise comprar —dijo simplemente

Liam se estiro sobre la barra, y tomo la manzana de Zayn, llevandosela a la boca le dio una mordida. El castaño lo miro fijamente, se mordio el labio y vi a Liam sonreir, este ultimo se comenzo a alejar y corrio desapareciendo por el pasillo, raptando la manzana de Zayn y mi amigo corriendo tras el

—Vamos con Niall —hablo Louis, que seguia riendo al igual que yo.

Abri la puerta para salir al patio trasero, y ahi estaba el. Bajo la sombra de un arbol, recargando su espalda en el tronco, con sus lentes negros puestos y la guitarra en sus piernas, con sus dedos rasgando las cuerdas de ella

—Hey Nialler —lo saludo BooBear sentandose a su lado

—Hola chicos —paro de tocar la guitarra, volteando a vernos sonriendo —Ya regresaron—me miro por un instante a los ojos, para despues con la mirada buscar nerviosamente detras de mi— ¿Y Zayn?

Louis se había acostado y cerro los ojos, poniendo su brazo derecho sobre ellos.

—Intentando recuperar su manzana —dije, y me sente a su lado, dejando a Niall en medio de Louis y de mi

—¿Intentando recuperar su manzana? —pregunto Niall confundido

—Si —hablo Louis— Zayn compro una manzana, pero a Liam se le antojo, se la quito y pues bueno, fue a recuperarla...—explico calmadamente

—Ah...—asintio Nialler

Los siguientes momentos paaron en silencio, con solo el viento y algunas aves cantando y Niall ya se había quitado sus lentes oscuros

El silencio entonces se transformo en cuanto un celular comenzo a sonar.

Una gran y amplia sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro de Louis cuando vio el nombre del contacto que lo llamaba

—Hola amor, ¿Que pasa? —respondio a quien yo supuse era Eleanor.

Se levanto y se despidio de nosotros con una seña que nosotros le devolvimos y se fue. Bien ahora solo eramos Niall y yo.

'¿Y ahora que hago?' Me pregunte a mi mismo, ya que no encontraba un buen tema para hablar con el.

—Asi que...¿Que cancion estabas tocando? —le pregunte en cuanto vi su guitarra

—Ah, en realidad ninguna, solo estaba tocando acordes al azar, pero si quieres puedo tocar una —me miro sonriente

Habia algo en el, que me hacia enamorarme aun mas, tal vez eran sus ojos, que brillaban cada vez que estaba emocionado o feliz, justo como ahora, o tal vez era su voz cada vez que decia mi nombre o me decia algo

Asenti, con una sonrisa, sintiendome emocionado

—¿Que cancion quieres que toque? —se acomodo la guitarra en las piernas y los dedos en las cuerdas de ella listos para tocar

—Bien... Amm.. —pense en las canciones que Niall tocaba seguido, que eran las que habíamos compuesto con los chicos, pero ninguna canción me atraía, aunque claro,con escuchar la voz del ojiazul cantarme sólo a mi, me bastaba— No lo se Nialler...Sorprendeme —sonreí, sin más

—Esta bien...—dijo lamiendo sus labios y volteando hacia abajo, a su guitarra

Comenzó a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas, y las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a apretar las cuerdas contra la madera, sacando entonces una melodía rápida, pero con ritmo, y así comenzó a cantar

_"If only I could change but_

_It doesn't come around,_

_This jealousy it taints_

_Everything that I'm about"_

Me observo por unos instantes antes de volver su vista hacia la guitarra de madera en sus manos

_"If only I could be like you but_

_It doesn't come around._

_La da da da da da die,_

_Oh why, oh why,_

_Just say good bye step off your throne_

_Oh no, and it's all because, it's all because of you."_

Lo observe y escuche con más atención

_"Oh I, I fall because, I fall because of you._

_And finally, I'm free because I'm free because,_

_I'm free because you showed me how_

_To love lo-love who you truly are,_

_Not la da not who you want to be."_

Canto las estrofas, viéndome fijo a los ojos, y con un brillo extraño en ellos. La mirada que Niall me sostenía me decía que prestara atención a la letra de la canción...

_"So do you think like me, do you ever fall apart,_

_Would your eyes turn green,_

_If they told me I'd go far"_

Ojos verdes...

_"If only I could be like you_

_Cos I'm falling apart,_

_I can't stand to see your face,_

_Cos you remind me who we are"_

¿Quienes somos? Si...Niall y Harry...Tan sólo... Amigos, pensé con pesadez

_"La da da da da da die,_

_Oh why, oh why,_

_Just say good bye step off your throne_

_Oh no, and it's all because, it's all because of you._

_Oh I, I fall because, I fall because of you._

_And finally, I'm free because I'm free because,_

_I'm free because you showed me how_

_To love lo-love who you truly are,_

_Not la da not who you want to be."_

Su mirada seguía pegada a la mía...Intentando deducir si estaba entendiendo...

_"La da die, La da die, La da die_

_La da die, La da die, La da die_

_I'm fallen, I'm fallen, I'm fallen, I'm fallen..."_

Cerro los ojos por un instante, agachando la cabeza...

_"Oh no, and it's all because, it's all because of you._

_Oh I, I fall because, I fall because of you._

_And finally, I'm free because I'm free because,_

_I'm free because you showed me how_

_Let it be, let it be. let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be oh c'est la vie_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be oh c'est la la la la la la la la"_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, y me miro entonces fijamente.

El brillo en sus ojos parecia haberse intensificado haciendome sentir mariposas en el estómago, y algo de nerviosismo, debía admitirlo

_"Love who you truly are and,_

_I'm free because you showed me how to..."_

El rasgueo de sus dedos se detuvo en cuanto entendí que la canción había terminado

—Love...—dijo con su mirada en la mía aún

Mi mente estaba en blanco y confundida...¿Qué había pasado?

Algo en mi decia que lo besara de una vez

Me estire un poco, acercandome a el, perdido en sus ojos. Niall con su labio interior temblando se acerco a mi como en trance

Mis dedos temblaban con nerviosismo y las palmas de mis manos sudaban, sintiendo mi interior revolverse cerre los ojos

—¡Harry! —escuche a alguien gritar dentro de la casa

Abri mis ojos inmediatamente, encontrandome dos zafiros frente a mi, con la misma señal de alarma que yo

Me aleje un poco del chico rubio

—¿Que paso Liam? —dije cuando vi acercarse al chico de cabello castaño hacia nosotros

—Alguien te vino a visitar...—dijo

Detras de el, una chica rubia y de fuertes labios rojos se acerco a mi

—¡Hola Harry! —saludo Taylor

'Mierda'

Observe a Niall por el rabillo del ojo. Agacho la vista y apesadumbrado paso ligeramente sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra

* * *

Esto fue todo por el tercer capítulo

Si, aún no se besan, y lo siento por eso, pero bueno, el beso ya esta por llegar, paciencia.

El siguiente capítulo lo narra Zayn y bueno... Como también me encanta Ziam decidí integrarlo (:

En fin, hasta el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Asdfghjklñ no puedo creer que ya tengo más reviews ñ.ñ

La verdad, los acabo de leer, y me han alegrado demasiado el día.

Oliv-Chan; Tengo que decirte antes que nada...¡Muchas gracias! Enserio, no me creo que te hayan hablado de mi e.e me siento especial ( :D ). ¡Y claro que si! Te amaría por siempre si me ayudaras en escribir, por que necesito ayuda, como tu dices, no se nace sabiendo escribir. Y yo también amo Ziam, por eso decidí integrarlo (': Enserio gracias, hay que mantenernos en contacto ñ.ñ

kiyenahobbit; muchas gracias por tu review, si, eso de mismo de "Que hace Tayor ahí" ya me lo había dicho una amiga e.e y bueno, debía de ponerlo, ya que Harry debía de tener en claro sus sentimientos por Niall y saber si enserio lo amaba o no, pero espero que si te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también (:

chichicuilote; ya se xd, pero Emm, era primordial que eso pasara, por que bueno, debe de haber intriga en la historia xd de todas maneras gracias por tu review ñ.ñ

HBluesHeart; Gracias nena (; sin ti creo que esta historia no seguiría en pie, te debo mucho, igual perdón por subir muy tarde el cap, pero espero te guste este. Gracias por tus review :3

Y bueno, este es el... ¿Cuarto? Capítulo de la historia xd Ay no se ni en que día vivo .-. En fin, no tiene tanto drama que digamos pero pues asdasdaas ñ.ñ

Subire capítulos más seguido, gracias a todas las personas que leen y pues, nada, disfruten (;

* * *

Taylor mi ex-novia, estaba parada enfrente de mi, mientras a mi lado sentando, se encontraba el chico que realmente se habia ganado mi corazon  
No es que cuando estaba con Taylor no la queria...Pero ciertamente lo que se dice "amor" por ella, no. No la habia amado, al menos como amaba a Niall.

Tal vez la pregunta del millon sea ¿Bisexual? ¿Enserio?  
La verdad es que no. Habia tenido novias, y una prueba de ello era la chica que me observaba con media sonrisa frente a mi, pero habia notado que yo mismo me habia engañado.  
Tal vez era solo un "es linda" o "es atractiva" pero lo habia confundido con algo mas, cuando realmente entendi mi sexualidad fue cuando un Irlandes ocupo mi corazon

Y, no se, tal vez esta chica fue diferente, ya que al verla sentia algo.

—Hey...hola —la salude, dejando mostrar mi escepticismo

—Hola a ti tambien Niall —saludo la chica al rubio a lo cual el chico solo asintió

Me levante del cesped, limpiando mi pantalon. Ella se acerco dandome un beso en la mejilla

—Veo que no esperabas que viniera —dijo sin perder su sonrisa

—Si, tienes razon, dime ¿que te trae por aqui?

—Oh, en realidad, he estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente —me tense al escuchar eso —Y bueno, andaba por aquí cerca así que decidí pasar —término de decir levantando los hombros

Heche una mirada rápida sobre mi hombro para ver a Niall, seguía con su atención fija en el objeto en sus manos, Liam se había sentado a su lado y observaba como se movían sus dedos sobre la pieza de madera

—Bueno, amm —pase la mano por mi cabello, nervioso, he hice una seña señalando la casa —Vamos adentro

Taylor asintió, y le sonrió a los chicos antes de caminar a mi lado para ingresar a la casa

Una vez dentro, decidí ir con ella hacia la terraza, no quería quedarme con ella en la sala, ya probablemente Zayn estuviera ahí, y nos viera a la chica y a mi con un gesto, haciendo probablemente que la conducta de el hacia ella no fuera tan amable después de todo

Una vez arriba, nos dirijimos hacia una mecedora compartida.

—Así que... ¿Cómo estas? —dije no muy seguro de como comenzar la plática

—Bien —se acomodó de modo que quedáramos de frente —¿Y tu Harry?

—Bien —respondí casualmente —Un poco cansado con todo eso de las giras, pero las Directioner's valen la pena —sonreí

—Ay, que mal, pero oye lo bueno es que ya tienen al fin un descanso —río un poco

—Si, eso creo —dije sin ánimo, volteando hacia el cielo

—Y dime Harry, ¿cómo te ha ido amorosamente? —dijo curiosa examinándome con sus ojos

Pase saliva, nerviosamente, mientras la imagen de un hermoso chico Rubio con zafiros como ojos se presentaba en mi mente

—Ahh... No muy bien —recordé los besos frustrados que casi me daba con Niall...Pero en realidad ¿Si lo iba a besar?

Tal vez...Era sólo que mi imaginación me hacia pensar que en realidad aquel chico podía sentir algo por mí...

—Ay Harry, eso es terrible —dijo

Sólo me límite a levantar los hombros

—¿Y a ti? —pregunte con amabilidad

—Creo que...Igual —dijo no muy complacida

Suspire frustrado, voltee hacia Taylor, me sostuvo la mirada, con una radiante sonrisa, que cada vez se volvía más risueña. Se acercó a mi un poco, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo educadamente la deje.

—Harry...—suspiro, levantando un poco la cabeza hacia mi

—¿Si? —respondí, agachando mi cabeza hacia ella

Entonces sentí como sus labios aplastaban los míos. Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer que aquella rubia estuviera besandome, de nuevo. Confundido, nervioso, en shock, y ni siquiera pensando, le respondí el beso, cerrando mis ojos  
La sentí sonreír levemente durante el beso, mordi su labio, y ella gimió dulcemente. Poco después la tenía sobre mi, sentada en mis piernas con sus brazos sobre mi cuello y mis manos en su cintura.  
Me separe un poco de ella, respirando al fin. Ella agitadamente me miro, sus ojos llenos de deseo, me pregunte que tendrían los míos.

No... Esto no estaba bien...

—Oye esto...

Se acercó de nuevo, buscando mis labios, encontrándolos, levemente le devolví el beso antes de volver en mi y alejarla otra vez.

—No debí haberte besado —dije una vez que ella se quitó encima mío, y yo me levanté.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo frunciendo el sueño, confundida y sorprendida

—Perdona, pero tendré que pedirte que te vayas —dije sin verla

Se levantó, no comprendiendo lo que pasaba, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y visiblemente herida, desapareciendo por las escaleras al piso de abajo.  
Me deje caer de nuevo en la mecedora, esta vez sólo yo.  
Me sentía mal. Me sentía repugnante, me daba asco a mí mismo ¿Cómo es que le pude haber echo esto a mi Irlandés? Aunque en realidad no era MI Irlandés...  
Deje una lágrima correr por mi mejilla mientras intentaba no gritarme a mi mismo lo estúpido que había sido, y golpear la pared hasta que mis puños sangraran... Aunque probablemente sería la única manera de perdonarme a mi mismo

(...)

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero fue lo suficiente para que Zayn llegara con una cobija y me despertara con cuidado. Me senté de nuevo, y me di cuenta que las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunto preocupado Zayn, viéndome a los ojos

No me atreví a responderle, por miedo a que mi voz se quebrara...

—¿Qué paso Harry? —pregunto serio

—Bese a...Taylor —dije con voz ronca, la voz típica de alguien que había llorado

El semblante del chico frente a mi cambio, abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y la boca formo una gran "O"

—Me siento un estúpido por haberlo hecho—comenze —No debí, traicione a Niall Zayn, y si el se entera... Creo que ya no habrá posibilidad de que me vuelva a dedicar una canción... O estar cerca de sus labios —añadí con más dolor

—¿Te dedico una canción? —la sorpresa en su voz

Asentí, dejando caer mi cabeza entre mis manos

—Sabes algo... No tiene por que enterarse, sólo... ¡Bésalo de una vez y ya! —alzo sus brazos

—¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste que...

—¡Ya se lo que dije Harry!

—¡Deja de cambiar de opinion, me confundes mas!

—Sabes... Aveces no deberías hacerme caso —hizo una mueca —Pero a veces deberías de seguir tu corazón en lugar de razones—terminó de decir tiernamente, como pensando en...

Lo mire atentamente, olvidando un poco mi problema. Me observo y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Vamos Harry, sólo hazlo —puso una mano en mi espalda, en señal de apoyo

—Gracias, Bro —sonreí sinceramente

—¿No le dirás sobre esto a nadie, cierto Zayn?

—¿Quien crees que soy Harry? ¿Un paparazzi? —río antes de levantarse e irse, dejándome sólo en la terraza... A mi y los pensamientos de un chico hermoso...

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo por este capítulo. Y ya este siguiente capítulo es de Ziam así que... Si :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, al fin el Quinto Capítulo de esta historia de Narry**

**Quiero comenzar por agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo en escribir un review (:**

**Oliv-Chan: Gracias por tu review linda, la verdad es que esa idea de que Taylor apareciese pues no se, fue algo que vino a mi mente, además de que quería hacer algo inesperado, además déjame decirte, que lo puse en contra de mi misma, ya que a mi PARA NADA, me gusta/gustaba Haylor. Pero si, quise hacer algo inesperado y pues... Ella apareció xd**

**¡Por cierto! No me aparece tu correo D: es por eso que no te he enviado ningún mensaje, si no créeme que ya lo hubiera hecho :B aver si lo puedes escribir de nuevo ¿si? *pone cara de perrito***

**HBluesHeart: Nena, muchas gracias :megaabrazoconcajetayfresas: estoy segura de que amarás el capítulo que viene, gracias por tu review linda (;**

**Chichicuilote: Bueno, que se le puede hacer, Taylor no es para Harry, sino ¡NIALL! Ella debe de hacerse a un lado y pues... Creo que debía de pasar eso para que ella comprendiera xd En fin, gracias por tu review (;**

**Rachel: ¡Gracias enserio! Bueno, pues si, yo se que es raro Narry por que no es un Bromance del que se suela escuchar, no tanto como Larry y todo eso, pero si, ah y no te preocupes, con que te haya gustado la historia me basta n.n **

**Y sobre la canción. No, yo no la he escrito... La canción se llama Green Eyes y es de Joe Brooks, es que bueno, le quedaba al momento y por eso la escogí, gracias por tu review**

**En fin, aquí está al fin el capítulo de Ziam, espero que les guste y Les de sentimientos y lloren conmigo xd**

**Disfruten (:**

* * *

**Zayn POV**

—¡Liam devuélveme mi manzana! —grite detrás del chico que había tomado mi fruta

—¡No! —grito divertido en respuesta, mientras lograba esquivar una mesa de centro

Brinque sobre ella, y caí en la espalda de Liam ágilmente

—¡Wooahh! —Liam cayo, y yo encima de el

La manzana rodó lejos de nosotros, pero eso ya no importaba, sólo importaba el chico debajo de mi, que me veía con una sonrisa y la respiración agitada. Pase saliva nerviosamente, mientras mordía mi labio, y observaba los suyos, a tan poca distancia de mi. En realidad, ¿como era que Harry se resistía tanto a la tentacion para no besar a Niall en cuanto lo sentía cerca de el?

El rostro de Liam se serenó, al igual que la respiración de el. Paso sus ojos de mis labios a mis ojos, su aliento pegaba en mis labios, haciéndome querer sentirlo y probarlo, sus labios entreabiertos me llamaban a gritos, tan rosas y perfectos, hermosos a la vista, y probablemente aún más que perfectos al tacto.

Impulsivamente me acerque más a el. Dejándome llevar por el deseo y la pasión dentro de mi, con la tentación a la mano. En cuanto sentí los labios de Liam en los míos, mi corazón se aceleró, algo dentro de mi se revolvió, y una electricidad extraña se propago mágicamente desde ese punto hermoso hasta mi espina dorsal haciendome estremecer. Así estuve, por unos pocos momentos, con el labio inferior de Liam atrapado en los míos, antes de que el chico saliera de su shock.

Reaccione, por el dolor del rechazo, y me comenze a alejar, no podría ver a Liam a los ojos.

Cerré los ojos mientras acomodaba mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, buscando apoyo para levantarme. Pero una fuerza en mi cuello me hizo agacharme de nuevo, atrayendo su rostro al mío una vez más.

Y nuestros labios conectaron una vez más. Los hermosos labios de Liam se movían junto a los míos, esta vez, correspondidos. Con pasión mordi su labio inferior, succionandolo y jalandolo, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, acercándome más a el, deje a caer un poco de mi peso en el, para que así supiera que yo también lo quería en ese punto.

Me beso igual de apasionadamente que yo a el, haciendo que nuestras lenguas también bailaran juntas y de vez en cuando recibir de el una mordida en ella.

Maldije en mi mente cuando la respiración se volvió una obligación. Cuando me separe a regañadientes de su boca, siguió mis labios con los suyos un poco más, hasta que al fin dejo caer la cabeza al piso, agitado y mirándome a los ojos.

Sentia mis mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que las de el, pero el en cambio se veia hermoso.

Me sobresalte, cuando el timbre de la entrada sono

Mire al chico debajo de mi por unos segundos, antes de levantarme de el. El se levanto a su vez, escondiendo su mirada de mi, me aclare la garganta nervioso. Liam comenzo a caminar, dubitativo.

Lo ultimo que vi de el, fue su espalda desapareciendo por el marco de la puerta de la sala.

Me quede ahi, solo en medio de la sala pensando en lo que habia sucedido hacia ya unos momentos

(...)

Era Taylor, la que bajaba las escaleras, con lo que parecia un rostro de dolor y algunas lagrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos.

—Los veo luego —dijo aproximandose hacia la puerta de salida.

Mire a Niall, sentado a mi lado con su guitarra en las piernas, intentaba esconder una sonrisa, a mi parecer, no tan amigable.

Pero siguio tocando acordes en su guitarra como si nada

(...)

Harry hacia horas que no bajaba de la terraza, asi que decidi ir, tome una cobija y me diriji hacia alla. Lo encontre en la mecedora, dormido y los ojos hinchados

Lo desperte, e hice que se cubriera con la cobija, y poco a poco hice que me contara lo que habia sucedido. Lo escuche y le aconseje que de una vez diera el primer paso con Niall.

No le conte sobre mi beso con Liam, aun no sentia que era la hora.

Lo deje solo, para que pensara bien las cosas, baje las escaleras, y fui directo a la sala.

Al parecer, nuestra fogata no se podría hacer esta noche, Harry seguía en la terraza, Louis hablaba con Eleanor por teléfono en un pasillo cercano, Niall sentado en el sofá con la guitarra sobre sus piernas. Aunque Liam sentando a su lado sostenía un gesto aburrido

—¿No haremos la fogata esta noche, cierto? —pregunto el rubio, aún con su atención en su instrumento

Observe a Liam, de reojo, que me veía fijamente.

—Al parecer... No...—suspire, rascando mi brazo, evitando mirar a Liam a los ojos, ya que me sentía incómodo por lo que había sucedido esta tarde.

—Yo ya me había emocionado —comento Louis, entrando a la sala

—Ya será a la próxima...—dijo en voz baja Liam

—Bueno...—suspiro pesadamente Niall, dejando su guitarra de lado, levantándose del sofá —Supongo que ya me iré a la cama.

Los tres lo observamos con una pequeña mueca, nos sentíamos igual que el. Tristes y decepcionados por la fogata que no se haría esta noche.

—¿Con quien compartiré la cama esta noche? —pregunto

Definitivamente no dormiría con Liam, no sólo, así que me ofrecí.

—Genial —sonrió —Vamos

Asentí, mirando por mi vista periférica a Liam, con el semblante un poco rojo, dándome una mirada no muy linda.

—Buenas noches, Zayn —suspiro Niall dándome la espalda, tapado con las cobijas, listo para dormir

—Buenas noches, Niall —dije mientras observaba al techo, con mis manos debajo de mi cabeza, pensando en todo lo que hoy había ocurrido

(...)

—¡Vamos, es sólo una pequeña fiesta! —insistió Louis una vez más

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había venido Taylor, Harry se había distanciado un poco de Niall, lo cual me preocupaba, aunque el segundo parecía compartir mi sentimiento, el de ojos verdes, por lo que había hablado con el se confundía cada vez más

Por mi parte, Liam y yo no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna desde aquella tarde, me sentía incómodo cuando estábamos ambos sólos, o con los chicos.

—¡Si,vamos yo quiero! —lo secundo Niall, evitando ver a Harry

Liam me observo fijamente, obviamente esperando por mi respuesta, el no había hecho ningún comentario, al igual que yo

Me atreví a sostenerle la mirada, algo observe en sus ojos, que me hizo sentir dentro de mi un retortijón, pero de buena manera

—No lo se Lou...¿A quien invitaremos? —hablo al fin Harry, con el ceño fruncido

Vi a Liam morder su labio, y entrecerró los ojos, ahí fue cuando vi el deseo en ellos

—Eleanor, tal vez Gemma, unos cuantos amigos cercanos... Algo privado Bro —hablo casual Louis

—No lo se... Ah, que más da esta bien —decidió el chico de esmeraldas, alzando los brazos

—¡Si! —dijeron Niall y Louis, chocando los cinco, claramente felices

—¿Cuándo? —me atreví a hablar, sin soltarle la mirada al chico frente a mi, con sus ojos atrapados en los míos

Louis y Niall se miraron entre ellos, mirando después a Harry, sentado a mi lado

—¿Qué les parece pasado mañana? —comento este último, haciéndonos sonreír a los cuatro

—Perfecto —comenté

(...)

Y al fin, después de todas las dudas que habíamos tenido sobre convencer a Harry, alias el dueño de la casa, aquí estábamos todos, Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry y yo, rodeados por luces de colores fluorescentes, bebidas de todo tipo, botanas en todas partes y varios amigos cercanos a nuestro alrededor.

—No creí que te lograran convencer ellos dos —le señalé a Harry, Louis, parado el lado de Eleanor, con una mano en su cintura, y Niall al otro lado de ella, platicando animadamente con la pareja

—Yo tampoco —río él, antes de cambiar su rostro y suspirar pesadamente

—¿Qué pasa Hazza? —pregunte con una mueca

—Niall, Zayn, eso es lo que pasa —dijo mirando hacia la dirección donde el Rubio se encontraba

—Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarte más a el, ya sabes como se pone cuando bebe de más, tal vez podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad y sacarle información sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti —el chico volteo hacia mi con los ojos abiertos como platos, y me golpeo en el brazo —¡Hey! ¿Qué dije? —me queje

—Tu sabes que no esta bien... Además de que es muy cruel y... Podría funcionar —terminó de decir pensativo

Me reí, antes de instarlo a que se uniera a la plática de Louis, Eleanor y Niall, y aunque no lo hizo, no lo obligue, algún día tendría que volver a cruzar palabra con Niall. Busque con la mirada esos ojos cafés que me encantaban, y los encontré, pero no me veían a mi, si no a otra persona, lo suficiente para mi como para sacarme de mis casillas y ponerme celoso. Sacudí mi cabeza, forzandome a voltear hacia otra parte, comenze a caminar en dirección contraria, abriéndome paso por las personas que se encontraban atentas en sus pláticas o sus bebidas.

—_Hola Zayn_ —me detuvo una voz que conocía muy bien, mi corazón salto y latió con mucha fuerza, antes de volver a su lugar.

—Darren —dije con cierto escepticismo, observando al chico de cabello castaño. ¿que hacia el chico que alguna vez, debía admitirlo, me había gustado en secundaria aquí?

Sonrió en cuanto me escucho decir su nombre, y por alguna razón, esa sonrisa movió algo dentro de mi.

—¿Te parece ir a platicar a otra parte? —señale hacia un pasillo, alejado de todo el sonido de la música y los demás, asintió. En realidad quería saber de el, que había sucedido después de la secundaria. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el pasillo, aunque yo sentía una mirada en mí, no me atreví a voltear mi rostro para saber quien era.

—Linda fiesta —comento una vez que nos habíamos situado en el pasillo

—Gracias —dije mirando al suelo, evitando esos ojos grises que resultaban extrañamente lindos bajo la luz

Me recargue en la pared con mi espalda, en realidad, el espacio era un poco reducido ahí, así que el estaba a poco espacio de mi. Sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que el momento no necesitase de palabras, si no de algo más, miro mis labios mordiendo los suyos, para después sonreír nerviosamente bajando la mirada...

Me acerque dudoso, hacia el pensando lo que tal vez el quisiera, y si había que decirlo, tal vez yo también, aunque fuera más por culpa del dolor que sentía ya que a quien yo realmente en ese momento quería, se había distanciado de mi.

Entreabrió sus labios, y se acercó a mi, un escalofrío de nervios me recorrió todo el cuerpo, antes de sentir sus labios en los míos. Cerré los ojos, mientras comenzaba a mover mis labios imitando los suyos. Se sentía bien, pero no tanto como había sido aquel beso con Liam, y oh cuantas ganas tenía de probar esos labios de nuevo.

Una mordida juguetona me hizo volver a la realidad, no me hize esperar, ese juego tambien era de dos.

Lo mordi con una intensidad que no era propia de mi, con mucha pasion e incluso con mucha necesidad. El bajo mis labios sonrio, pasando su lengua tentadoramente sobre ellos, en un solo movimiento lo pegue hacia la pared, dejando ningun espacio entre el y yo, ni siquiera entre el y la pared

Su cuerpo pegado al mio, atrapado entre la pared y yo, sin ninguna escapatoria. Mordi su lengua juguetonamente, y pegue su pelvis en la mia a proposito. Su cuerpo temblo un poco, pero despues sus manos se acomodaron en mi espalda pegandome a el aun mas. Su boca reclamando la mia con desesperacion.

_—¿Zayn? _—alarmado abri los ojos

Me separe del chico que sostenia mi labio entre sus dientes y me pegue a la pared contraria, observando al piso mientras tosia nerviosamente

—Zayn —volvio a repetir Liam, que me veia con rostro serio, mirandome a los ojos, pidiendome que yo hiciera lo mismo con el

—¿Si Liam? —dije aun con la mirada en el suelo

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo aun sin reflejar ninguna emocion en su voz

Mire al chico frente a mi, el me observaba con cierta alarma, bajo su mirada y comenzo a caminar, pasando nerviosamente al lado de Liam, que lo miro sin ninguna amabilidad

—Vamos a la terraza —dijo asi sin mas, dando vuelta sobre sus tobillos y alejandose de mi

'Mierda' me maldije en mi interior

Una vez arriba, Liam dandome la espalda, me recargue en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, suspirando pesadamente

—Asi que ya tienes a alguien —hablo al fin el. rompiendo el silencio despues de unos minutos

—No en realidad —dije sin quitar mi vista del suelo

El se volteo inmediatamente

—¿Entonces quien era ese chico, Zayn?—dijo casi en tono acosador

—En realidad, no importa—dije intentando no verlo a los ojos

—¡Claro que si importa! —se acerco hacia mi, con miedo me atrevi a voltear a verlo

Sus ojos reflejaban enojo, pero dentro de ellos un dolor, ademas de eso noté algo que no crei que fuera posible

—¿Por que habria de importarte de cualquier manera con quien me meta o no Liam? —me atrevi a desafiarlo

Sus ojos aun fijos en los mios rogaban

—Por que...—hablo nervioso

—Te escucho—dije frio

El apreto los ojos, cerrando sus manos en dos puños, y tomo un poco de aire reteniendolo en su pecho

—Olvidalo —dijo fallando al intentar esconder el dolor de su voz —No serviria de nada —abrio los ojos y sin verme se comenzo a alejar.

Ya una vez habia pasado esto, y claro que esta vez no iva a dejar que ocurriera lo mismo.

Me apresure a su lado, tomandolo de un brazo lo voltee hacia mi, haciendo que me viera directo a los ojos

—Te escucho —repeti una vez mas sin soltarlo de mi agarre

Suspiró.

—Por que te amo—confeso al fin

Senti mi interior volverse a nada y todo a la vez, mi corazon latia a mil kilometros por hora y lo podia escuchar en mis oidos, estaba tan sorprendido que me fue imposible siquiera recordarme que lo que me sostenia en ese momento eran los brazos de Liam en los mios

—Liam...—hable con la emocion contenida en mi voz

Y sin dudarlo lo bese, como nunca en la vida podria haber besado a alguien, como nunca crei que fuera a ser besado el beso fue correspondido. Podria jurar que en ese momento se pudo haber caido el cielo, abierto la tierra, incluso alguien pudo habernos hablado pero no lo hubiera notado, por que en ese momento todo mi mundo era el chico al cual mordia el labio

* * *

Asdfghjklñ *sentimientos de Ziam*

Hasta el siguiente capítulo (:


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno... ultimamente no he subido ningún capítulo... y eso es por que no tengo internet (u,u)

Pero bueno, logre conectarme a una red y heme aquí.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, y al fin como me habían estado pidiendo, les di algo de Narry (intenso)

Asi que, aquí van, como siempre, losagradecimientos

HBluesHeart: nena, gracias, te devuelvo el abrazo y te mando un besazo, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo también te guste (:

Oliv-Chan: hehe, gracias por tu review, va a haber más Ziam, no te preocupes, y pues Emm, ¿te digo algo sin que te enojes? Tu correo sigue sin aparecerme, ¡y tu Tumblr tampoco me aparece! Por cualquier cosa, te dejo mi Tumblr

hazza-sex-hair .tumblr .com (sólo juntalo todo) (:reblogueo cosas sobre bandas y así (:

En fin, aquí el sexto capítulo, gracias a todos (:

* * *

**Niall POV**  
Sentía mi cabeza palpitar con dolor, no debí haber tomado tanto la noche anterior.  
Recargue mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, mientras me sentaba en una silla. Para colmo, hoy teníamos prueba de sonido, y nos habían avisado apenas esta mañana.  
Dos pares de lentes negros le hacían compañía a los míos.  
Harry y Louis se quejaron en cuanto intentaron quitarse los lentes, dentro del estudio, pero inmediatamente los volvieron a tomar, acomodandoselos de nuevo, gracias a la luz de las lámparas.

Además de protección a sus ojos, escondían las ojeras violáceas que adornaban los ojos de cada uno de nosotros.  
Entonces, en ese momento, envidie a Liam y Zayn, que parecían más que despiertos.  
Ninguna ojera aparecía bajo sus ojos cafés, y parecían más llenos de energía que ayer en la mañana.

—¿Cómo se sienten chicos? —pregunto Zayn, recargandose en el tablero frente nosotros cuatro, con los brazos cruzados sobre de su pecho y con una gran sonrisa

—Mal, terrible resaca —se quejó Louis, recargando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—No debieron haber tomado tanto —Liam comento, riendo divertido

—Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo —dije — ¿Acaso ustedes no? —mire a Zayn, y volví mi mirada a Liam unos segundos después

Zayn observo a Liam, con lo que me pareció una media sonrisa, pero tal vez sólo era resultado de nuestra resaca

—Como sea, no más fiestas en mi casa —hablo Harry, tapandose el rostro con su brazo derecho.

Los cuatro reímos por lo bajo.

—Como sea —Liam estiro los brazos hacia arriba —Tengo hambre, es muy temprano —bajo los brazos, y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón — Creo que iré a comprar algo

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Zayn. Segundos después salieron del estudio.

Voltee a ver a Lou y Harry, estaban totalmente acostados en las sillas en las que se encontraban, no parecían tener muchas ganas de estar ahí, quizá tantas como yo.

—Yo también tengo hambre —se quejó Louis —Creo que iré a comprar algo, ya vengo —se levantó lentamente de la silla, y haciendo una mueca salió también del estudio, dejándome ahí con Harry.

La anoche anterior no habíamos hablado... Tampoco. Últimamente lo veía y sentía muy distante conmigo, tal vez.. Pensé... Fue por el hecho de que el noto que le había dedicado una canción, y en ese momento comenzé a arrepentirme por haberlo hecho. Claro, ¿quien quisiera estar como amigo de un chico Irlandés Gay? Más, si a ese chico le gustas, o mejor dicho, se ha enamorado de ti.  
Me dolía, pero no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía tampoco si el me estaba ignorando o simplemente... No me quería hablar...  
Aún así, no supe que decirle, o si le debía hablar, así que fui por el camino más sencillo, entretenerme a mi mismo cantando.

_"From the moment I met you, everything changed  
I know I had to get you, what ever the pain"_

Comenze a cantar, sólo por diversión o almenos para llenar el silencio del estudio.

_"I had to take you and make you mine"_

Escuche la dulce voz de Harry acompañarme, cantando exactamente su verso. Sonreí, y atraves de los lentes lo observe, seguía con su cabeza inclinada en la cabecera de la silla, y sus brazos sobre su pecho, cruzados. Pareciera que estuviera durmiendo.

_"I would walk through the desert, I would walk down the aisle,  
I would swim all the oceans, just to see you smile"_

Segui cantando la canción, esperanzado que el también me acompañara pronto.

_"What ever it takes is fine"_

Sonreí.

_"So put your hands up"_

Cante, enderezandome.

_"Cause it's a Stand Up"_

Él a su vez, se sentó al igual que yo, y giro un poco la silla, así que ambos estábamos de frente.

_"I won't be leaving, till I fisnish stealing every piece of your heart"_

El no podía ver mi ojos atraves de mis lentes, ni yo los de el, así que me arriesgue.  
Tome las patillas de los lentes negros, y me los quite. Dejando ver mis ojos, tal vez rojos, y aunque la luz me comenzó a incomodar, poco a poco me acostumbre a ella.

Hizo algo que me sorprendió. Se quitó los lentes, y sus ojos verdes, con unas lunas violáceas debajo de ellos me veían a los ojos.

_"Every piece of Your heart"_

Hizo el coro.  
Estúpidamente sonreí, y baje la vista a mis manos, donde comenzé a jugar con mis dedos.

_"I know Your heart's been broken  
But don't you give up"_

Me observo, y entonces note un brillo en los ojos de el.  
Me sonrió de lado, pesadamente. Como si estuviera pensando en algo que lo.. ¿Incomodaba? O algo así parecía

_"I'll be there yeah, I know it  
To fix you with love"_

Acercó un poco más su silla a la mía, arrastrandola, pues era de ruedas

_"It hurts me to think that you've ever cried"_

Cante mi parte, y aún más que cantarla, la decía de corazón, en realidad me dolía el hecho de que alguna ves el hubiera tenido el corazón roto, que sufriera por culpa de alguien, o que hubiera llorado.

_"I will give you the moon, is the least I can do  
If you give me the chance"_

Entonces, con el brillo de sus ojos, y la oración que canto, descubrí algo que no sabía si era cierto, o tal vez sólo lo confundía.

_"I'm only here  
Because you stole my heart"_

Canté, atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de sentir la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas, haciendo más notorio mis sentimientos por él  
Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos, con un rostro de incredulidad.  
Como si le hubieran explicado que dos más dos fuera igual a cinco.

_"I Hear the beat of my heart getting  
Louder whenever I'm near you"_

Mordio su labio nerviosamente, esperando por una respuesta. Mi mente pensó a la velocidad de la luz para encontrar una frase de alguna de nuestras canciones que quedara perfecto en este momento

_"And you have always been the only one I wanted  
And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it"_

'Everything about you' lo describía perfectamente, no solamente esa, sino muchas más canciones, sino hubiera sido por que mi mente estaba temporalmente en blanco por sus ojos que me veian fijamente con ese brillo intensificandose cada vez más, probablemente le hubiera seguido cantando partes de canciones que me recordaban a el.

_"I never understood  
What love was really like  
But I felt it for the first time  
Looking in your eyes"_

Creo que el sabía que esa era mi canción favorita, pero eso no importo una vez que se inclinó sobre mi rostro decidido, y yo me acerque a el, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Y finalmente, sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos, y sentí el paraíso entero.  
Su sabor era exquisitamente especial, ni en un millon de años, estaba seguro de ello, encontraría a alguien con ese sabor de labios tan peculiar, y claro, no me molestaría en buscarlo, por que sólo con uno me bastaba.  
Mi labio inferior se encontraba atrapado entre los suyos, tímidamente. Me arme de valor, y con mi interior revolviendose, le respondí.  
No tardo mucho en profundizarlo, amaba la manera en la que acariciaba mis labios con su lengua, haciéndome sentir lo necesitado que era yo para el.  
Coloco ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro, acercándome más a el, yo hice lo mismo, colocando las mías sobre las suyas.  
Sus labios se abrían y cerraban con una pasión que me inundaba y hacia sacar una parte de mi que admitía que lo necesitaba, y demasiado.

—Ya vol... ¡WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK! —exclamo Louis, que en ese momento entro al estudio, vergonzosamente atrapandonos a Harry y a mi en pleno beso.

Inmediatamente nos separamos, y BooBear cerro la puerta, aún con su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Observe a Harry, que sólo se sonrojaba furiosamente.

**Harry POV**  
Louis nos había visto... Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sonrojarme... Y observar al chico frente a mi, sonrojado como casi siempre, sólo que esta vez, sus mejillas enrojecidas podían hacerse pasar por dos cerezas.  
Carraspeé nerviosamente, pero no me atreví a mirar a Niall.

—Hemos vuelto, no lloren más —entro dramáticamente Zayn al estudio. Seguido por Liam y un, aún confundido y con rostro pasmado, Louis.

Rodé los ojos apesar del nerviosismo y la pena que me invadía.

—Les trajimos algo —Liam acercó su mano hacia nosotros, y nos dio lo que parecían ser dos pays de piña, por su envoltura, podía decir que los compraron en McDonald's.

Los tomé, ya que Niall observaba el piso —Gracias Li —le sonreí

Me sonrió de vuelta, y se fue a sentar aún sillón de cuero, cerca de nosotros, lo que me llamo la atención fue que ni Zayn ni Louis lo acompañaron. Busque en el cuarto, pero no los encontré, vi la puerta entreabierta, y por la pequeña abertura observe a Zayn con brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido en el rostro.

Mordi mi labio, y tome uno de los pequeños pays que Liam me había dado, voltee con Niall, y mantuve mi mano con el pay frente a el.  
El Rubio levantó un poco el rostro, aún sonrojado, y me sonrió, tomando el pay y rasgando la envoltura, llevándose el pay a los labios que hacia tan sólo unos momentos habían probado los míos.

La conversación de los chicos fuera del cuarto casi no se escuchaba, supuse que hablaban en susurros.  
Pero la verdad, era que me preocupaba el hecho de que Louis hubiera visto lo que había sucedido apenas entro al estudio. Sentía mis manos sudar, seguía nervioso, tome mis lentes oscuros una vez más y los coloque sobre mi rostro. No fue por que la luz de las lámparas me molestara aún más, sólo que prefería que no se notara mi preocupación, y aunque no dudaba de Zayn intentando hablar con Louis y tal vez cubriéndome la espalda, dudaba de que Louis creyera todo lo que Dj Malik le dijera.

Después de unos torturosos minutos, que me parecieron una eternidad, Louis entro de nuevo, con Zayn detrás de el. Este ultimo me miro con una seriedad que me hizo entender que tendríamos una plática más tarde.

Me quite los lentes de nuevo, y Louis me miro, con una media sonrisa, no de incomodidad o algo parecido, casi parecía... Sincera.  
Me pregunte que le había dicho Zayn, pero tendría que esperar a que llegáramos a casa, para tal vez recibir mi reprimenda y agradecerle por haber hablado con Lou.

Al fin, llego el momento de que nuestras voces fueran grabadas, disimuladamente volteaba hacia Niall, múltiples veces topándome con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Agradecía que Louis prestara más atención a las canciones que a los chicos alrededor de el. Pero aún así, no me pasaban desapercibidas las miradas entre Zayn y Liam.

Cuando al fin nos dejaron ir, era todo por el día de hoy, pero tendríamos entrevista mañana Asi que debíamos de estar preparados. Paul nos llevo a mi casa, Zayn como siempre en el siento del acompañante, y Liam con Louis a su lado, detrás de ellos Niall y yo. No dijimos nada en el camino, pero ambos nos veíamos de reojo.

—¡Al fin hemos llegado! —dijo placentero Zayn, tirándose al sofá

—Tengo tanta sed —se quejó Louis, aproximandose hacia la cocina.

—Tengo sueño —comento Liam, sentándose junto a Zayn, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos

—Yo hambre —río Niall.

—No me sorprende —dijimos Zayn y yo al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa

—Iré a asaltar el refrigerador —anuncio antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer justamente como Lou

Suspire, un poco agotado, y al igual que Liam, con sueño.

—Vaya mañana —susurré.

—Creo que iré a dormir un poco más, nos vemos más tarde chicos —se despidió Leeyum, bostezando y subiendo las escaleras.

Zayn sólo me veía, con rostro serio. Y sabía que significaba.

—Estoy en problemas, ¿cierto? —dije con temor, a lo cual el relajo un poco su semblante

—Algo así Harry, mira. Por una parte estoy molesto, por que bueno, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, ya que Lou o Liam tarde o temprano si te descuidabas, lo notarían. Pero por otra parte, estoy feliz de que al fin te hayas atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. Al menos ya sabes lo que Niall siente por ti. —terminó de decir con una media sonrisa

Vaya, al menos no estuvo tan mal. Me había esperado algo peor, pero fue bastante bien. Y si, el tenía mucha razón en lo que dijo, me había advertido más de una vez que cuidara mis movimientos con el rubio, pero por otra parte, debía de admitir que ese paso que me atreví a dar había resultado de lo mejor, ya sabía que Niall me correspondía con mis sentimientos.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Lou? —pregunte con curiosidad, y con demasiada intriga, ya que bueno, al parecer no había tomado bien la escena que presenció

—No te preocupes por eso, no te cuestionará o algo parecido, solo olvidalo, el ya lo hizo, logre cubrir tu espalda con exito,y aunque eso no importa ya, no deberías enfocarte en el, sino en alguien más —señalo con la barbilla discretamente detrás de mi, donde un Irlandés salía de la cocina con un bote de helado, un refresco de bote, una hamburguesa, dos hot-dogs y encima de todo ello, una bolsa de papas fritas.

Reí, al verlo.

—Bien, creo que con esto bastara, por ahora —dijo mientras depositaba todo lo que cargaba en sus manos en la mesa de centro, frente a nosotros.

—Deberíamos de salir a comprar comida más seguido, si no queremos que Niall nos deje sin comida —dijo Louis detrás de mi, tomando otro sorbo del vaso lleno de agua que sostenía en la mano

Niall, Zayn y yo reímos. No había hablado con Dj Malik sobre aquel chico del cual se había enamorado, recordé. Pero ahora justo no era el momento, no enfrente de Lou y Nialler.

—¿Quieren jugar un rato en el Wii? —me sorprendí a mi mismo preguntándoles eso

Los tres chicos me voltearon a ver con incredulidad grabada en el rostro. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y después Louis asintió

—Te ganare, ricitos —dijo malvadamente levantándose y aproximandose hacia el aparato, encendiéndolo.

(...)

**Niall POV**  
Harry había ganado, justo como siempre, y Louis seguía pidiendole la revancha, pero seguía perdiendo

—Vamos Lou, Harry te gano, ya es tarde vamos a dormir —dijo casi en un susurro Zayn, acurrucado en mi brazo, con los ojos cerrados

—Esta bien —suspiro pesadamente Louis—pero te aseguro que mañana no tendrás tan buena suerte —le dijo a Harry frunciendo los labios y cruzandose de brazos

Harry sonrio de lado y me miro de reojo, y fue entonces que recordé lo que había pasado en el estudio en esta mañana.

'_I never understood what love was really like,  
but I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes'_

Y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Nunca me había imaginado lo que aquel chico ruloso me causaba en realidad con su toque.

Sus labios tenían la perfecta forma junto con los míos, y su sabor a cerezas y vainilla me hizieron querer mas y mas. Ame cada segundo de sus labios acariciando los míos al igual que su toque tan suave.

—¡Niall! —sentí a alguien sacudirme bruscamente por los hombros

Y cuando al fin salí de mi trance me tope con unos ojos verdes.

—¡Niall, amigo! ¿En que estabas pensando Irlandes? —me pregunto con ceño fruncido Louis agachado frente a mi

—Yo ehh.. ahh..¿p-por q-que lo di-c-ces? —tartamudee, obviamente nervioso

'Demonios'

—Bueno, para empezar estabas ido, y...estas demasiado rojo —señalo mi rostro

Oh no... me había sonrojado mientras pensaba en el beso...¿Lo habría notado Harry? ¡Por supuesto que si! Me estaba mirando fijamente

—Bueno...—bostezo Zayn— ya vayamos a dormir

Se levanto del sofá, con los ojos cerrados, comenzo a dar pasos esquivando a Louis parado frente a mi, y Harry al lado de el, siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados y los brazos colgados a cada costado. Hasta que choco con una pared

—¡Auch! —se quejo Zayn abriendo los ojos y sobandose la frente y la nariz — esperen...¿sigo igual de perfecto? ¿no tengo la nariz torcida? ¿no tengo ningún moretón? —se paso los dedos por aquellas zonas

Lou, Harry y yo nos reímos. Bueno, al menos ya estaba un poco mas despierto.

—Vamos, Zayn, hasta mañana chicos, descansen para la entrevista —se despidió Louis, riendo aún, empujando a Zayn por la espalda y este último sobandose aún la frente y despidiéndose de nosotros con la otra mano

Ahora habíamos quedado ahí solos Hazza y yo. Lo que significaba que, iríamos juntos a dormir. No me incomodaba y mucho menos era algo que no me gustaría, después de todo, ya varias veces lo habíamos hecho... Me refiero a dormir juntos...  
Y bueno, esta vez sería diferente ya que bueno... Al fin acababa de descubrir que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. En fin, me sentía nervioso

—Así que ...—Harry se pasó una mano por sus rizos, desacomodandolos, quedando como siempre me encantaba, 'despeinado' —creo que dormiremos juntos...—me observo por unos segundos y después un poco sonrojado bajo la mirada

—Emm, si —sonreí nervioso.

Mordió su labio inferior y bajo su vista. Me aclare la garganta, y, al igual que el, me mordi el labio superior mientras indeciso comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.  
En un segundo los pasos de Harry se escucharon tras los míos  
Siguiéndome hacia el segundo piso.

—Buenas noches, chicos —dijo Liam, metiéndose a su habitación, de seguro compartida, pero no pude ver con quien, ya que cerró la puerta detrás de el antes de que yo pudiera poder ver en su interior.

Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestra habitación Harry entro cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Me acerque entonces al closet, tomando un pantalón para usarlo de pijama. Me saque la playera, Y entonces tuve de nuevo esa familiar sensación de ardor en la espalda, cuando alguien tiene sus ojos fijos en ti. Apreté entre mis manos mi playera, y me voltee.

Harry abrió un poco más los ojos, vestía solamente sus bóxers, sorprendido y con un rubor en sus mejillas, supuse que yo estaría igual que el, ya que bueno.. Estar frente a la persona que amas medio-desnuda frente a ti...

Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. Mordi mi labio y me acerque a la cama, olvidando el pantalón de la pijama, dejando mi playera en el piso, y quitando las sábanas, metiéndome a la cama. Observando de reojo a Harry, que solamente en bóxers me imito metiéndose a la cama, sin dejar de verme, lo que me hizo ponerme más nervioso.

Ambos nos reclinamos sobre nuestras almohadas al mismo tiempo, y quedamos con las frentes pegadas, sus labios entreabiertos, al igual que los míos...

—Buenas noches, Niall —susurro el contra mis labios, y vacilante, se acercó un poco

Con mariposas en mi estómago me acerque haciendo que mis labios conectaran con los de el, en un beso simplemente de unos segundos de duración. Sonrió un poco rojo, y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches...Harry .—susurre mientras lo observaba dormir, y sonreí

* * *

Dejen un review si les gusto (:

Hasta el siguiente capitulo (:


End file.
